overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Bets Ku Proun
Bets Ku Proun (ベッツ・クー・プロウン), is the leader of a skilled band of mercenary pathfinders that Satoru hired in surveying Keno's country and a member of the Ku Tribe. Appearance Bets Ku Proun was a man with a keen gaze, and his clothes clearly showed off his muscular body. He had a crystalline horn on his head. He was one of the humanoids known as the Sharp Horns. Personality Bets is a professional pathfinder, that always follows his clients orders. He is a bit of an alcoholic, drinking large volumes of alcohol for pleasure and in some case to bait out the enemy. In addition, he keeps information on his clients confidential. Background Bets was originally from the Ku Tribe. He later became the leader of a group of pathfinders. During his travels, he and his group made an acquaintance with a wealthy client who hired them to investigate various cities whose populaces had mysteriously turned into zombies. Though the job was simple, the pay the man gave was generous. Bets and his pathfinders proceeded to scout a city per job for the man and then reporting to the client on their findings. Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Bets met with his employer, Suzuki Satoru, at a high class bar. He greeted Suzuki cordially though was brushed off by the latter who wanted to learn of the results of the job. Bets then reported that the city of Seruk No.3 had been overrun by zombies like the previous two cities the party were sent to. Bets inquired why as to why Suzuki was interested in these locations, however he did not receive a definitive answer and Suzuki inquired whether the pathfinders followed his instructions in not entering the city. Bets stated they did not as his men were being paid too handsomely to risk failing at the job. Satisfied, Suzuki asked him what he thought of the zombie infested cities and why their inhabitants were transformed into undead. Bets believes that it may be the work of a monster like a Soul Eater. Suzuki disagrees on this believing the phenomenon to be the result of a cursed disease. Alarmed, Bets understands why the pathfinders were forbidden to enter the cities, to avoid the risk of being exposed to a possible plague that infected the inhabitants of the cities that turned them into zombies. Concerned Bets wondered why Suzuki never warned them of the dangers, to which his employer stated they wouldn't have taken the job. Plus if his team couldn't follow simple orders their deaths would be their own faults. Suzuki once again asks if they stayed out of the city which Bets confirms they followed his instructions as ordered. Having heard all he needed to know, Suzuki paid him the arranged amount for the pathfinders service. Seeing the amount of money, which included gemstones, Bets complained it being too much to carry especially for a drunk man like him. Suzuki apologies for not giving hard gold stating his finances were tight. He offered to go to an appraiser to get the gems accurately appraised, but Bets declined having to come to trust his client. Having his business concluded, Suzuki departed the bar, but not before footing the bill for Bets. Remaining at the bar to enjoy the wine, Bets was approached by the waiter of the establishment. The waiter inquired on the identity of Suzuki, having noticed the man's exquisite clothing. Bets annoyed that the waiter would inquire impertinently into his client's affairs refrained from answering directly. Though it sparked his own questions about his employer's identity and intentions. The waiter wishing to apologize for interrupting Bets refunded him his money stating it was on the house. Annoyed still, Bets decided to accept the hush money anyway to avoid a possible issue. Going to the first floor of the inn where the cafeteria was, Bets met with several members of his team. The group happily accepted the payment and asked if Bets was able to obtained any information from the client. Bets stated he did not and believed that it was unwise to pry into an entity they had no information on. Since the client did not have a new job for them, the group believed that soon assassins would be at their backs, and it was decided it would be best to move to another nation.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 3: Five-Year Preparations Abilities and Powers An experienced warrior, Bets seems to have a sixth sense in things, able to sense violence from others. Relationships Suzuki Satoru Suzuki is Bets's employer, and though Suzuki pays well, Bets acts sarcastically with him and at times calls him a terrible boss due to the former's haughty facade. Despite working for him on several jobs he knows very little of his employer due to Suzuki's distrust. While Bets could do some investigation of his own, his instincts make him weary of what he might uncover. Trivia * Bets is the first Sharp Horn to be named in the Overlord series. Quotes * (To the waiter about Suzuki Satoru): "I'm sorry. A client like that who pays without grumbling and who even foots the bill for my drinks is the best client I can hope for. There’s nothing I can tell you." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sharp Horns Category:Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Ku